


Precognition, Venom

by RIP_Floor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, No Beta, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spidey Sense (Marvel), actual spider venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIP_Floor/pseuds/RIP_Floor
Summary: But something was changing, he was changing. He knew who would raise their hand in class, he knew where crime would be without asking Karen, he knew who would speak and who was nervous or anxious. People were constantly brushing his web wether dangerous or not he knew.





	1. Chapter 1

It almost felt like a shiver that ran through his entire body. It scrambled his brain but made his awareness skyrocket. His eyes would stumble into a sharpness uncontrollable everything started to look so sharp it felt like bad hdtv. The worst part was the way the shiver would go through his bones, a string being plucked, a spider feeling prey get stuck in his web. 

Although he felt all of those things every time the severity changes based on what would happen and sometimes he had to force himself to ignore it. Let flash trip him, let classmates shove past him, let himself fall from the rope in gym class, because it would be strange if suddenly he knew when he would be pushed and weird if he suddenly didn’t let anybody touch him. He knew the level of danger everyone presented and he knew what they were going to do before they did. 

When it first happened the precognition wasn’t what shocked him the most. Out of all his powers it’s what felt the most natural to him it was automatic and irrevocably apart of him. The strength was what shocked him the most and what he focused on because who didn’t want super strength. Who didn’t want to catch cars and lift more weight than anyone else. 

It wasn’t until a while later, when he’d been noticed and ignored then subsequently recognized for hard work that he paid more attention to it. He’d gotten most of what he wanted, recognition and respect from someone who was larger than life and he was able to continue helping people. 

But something was changing, he was changing. He knew who would raise their hand in class, he knew where crime would be without asking Karen, he knew who would speak and who was nervous or anxious. People were constantly brushing his web wether dangerous or not he knew. 

He was being monitored more closely now and so in order to help as many people he relied on the precognition more than he ever expected. He didn’t take time to mess around because he didn’t have it anymore. No more flipping for the people of New York and snack breaks. It’s all work now. 

Climbing through his window was a regular occurrence he arrived home at almost the exact time every single night 11:30 if he arrived any later his aunt would freak out and start calling him nonstop and Mr. Stark would send him one text that always said “don’t be late again I can’t handle talking to your aunt”  
He couldn’t be sure if it was a preprogrammed response or if he was just consistent, he hoped it was the latter. 

He could feel May decide to come see if he came home. She was sitting at the table reading, she looked up at the clock on the microwave and sat the book upside down so as to not lose her page. She used to just sit and just stare at the clock holding the book so that if anyone were to ask what she was doing she could have an excuse. Slowly she actually started to read the book as her worry subsided. He never saw her do these things but he could feel her steps, eyes and decisions on his web. Plucking and strumming the beat of an instrument sending waves along his strands. 

He had already changed by the time she opened his door soft pants and a sweatshirt covered up any bruising or micro cuts being knitted together so quickly you could almost see the flesh decide to come together. 

“Hey May” he was laying sideways across the bottom bunk his legs hanging off the edge and an arm slung across his eyes.

“How’d it go sweetheart, you save any lives today.” He didn’t need superpowers to know she was smiling. Pulling himself up with a grunt of tiredness that only the physical exertion of patrol gave him. 

“Do cats count?” He looked up at her face and it looked exactly how he expected a small smile and a tilt of the head. 

“You need to eat and brush your teeth before you pass out.” She walked father into the room and sat next to him a warm hand snakes around him as she gave him a warm one armed hug. 

“Definitely will, I just wanted to change before you started screaming.” She hadn’t yelled since she first saw him in the suit. Well at least at him, he’s pretty sure Mr. Stark got a yelling lecture. But he loved to bring it up considering how out of character it was for her. 

“Why is my only nephew so mean to me” she stood and stared to walk out before turning around. 

“Food and teeth, I’ll know.” She pointed at her eyes and then him before walking out. 

He groaned and stood before making his way the the kitchen where he ate leftover Chinese in front of the fridge. Brushing his teeth didn’t seem as necessary as it used to, there was a coating on his teeth that was slick and kept his mouth clean and free of leftover food. He was pretty sure that May wouldn’t know if he stopped brushing his teeth altogether but he did it because she wanted him to and after everything it was easier on their relationship for him to just do as he was told. 

Leaning over the sink to take a better look at his teeth he ran his tongue over them to feel the slickness. It wasn’t normal spit he was positive of it, it was definitely something that he should test in class. He found an empty pill bottle in the trash and was about to spit into it to take to school when just the thought of expelling some of the fluid caused a rush of it to come to his mouth, it wasn’t vomit or bile and it felt like it was coming from the roof of his mouth. He quickly spit into the bottle and there was a shocked amount of it. 

There was almost an iridescent quality to it like the way opal or shells look in the sun. He quickly caped it not ready to think about it too hard as just the idea of what it could be freaked him out. Venom

He considered himself the friendly neighborhood spider-man, and friendly neighborhood spider-man was not supposed to be leaking venom that could be potentially fatal. 

Laying down in bed didn’t bring him any peace and the anxiety of what he could be kept him from sleeping. He stared at the top bunk until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The headphones didn’t drown out sound as much as he wanted them to. They were cheap store bought ones and the sound quality wasn’t the greatest but he wore them every time he was in public. They kept people from talking to him and they allowed him something to focus on. If he tried really hard and closed his eyes he could almost drown out the sounds and movements of everyone around him. 

He took the subway to school every morning and it was one of his least favorite parts of the day. After school he finished his homework in the library and then swung anywhere he wanted to go. And swinging beat the subway any day.

Closing his eyes until it was his stop and before opening his eyes as he typically would decided to keep them closed. He weaved and slide past people he didn’t see because he knew they were there. It was a relief to keep one of his senses from being overwhelmed because the smell and sounds of the city were almost to much when he didn’t have a mission or goal. 

He made his way into the school and tilted his head down so people wouldn’t see his closed eyes. He was in-front of his locker when he finally opened his them. Looking into the locker was smart because even the darkness and shadow was too bright for his unadjusted eyes. He rubbed them and blinked tiredly, no sleep was not the smartest move. 

Ned was walking up, he had a stack of books in one hand and his backpack in the other, it was empty and wet. 

“Ya’know when you just wake up and everything goes wrong.” He set the backpack on the floor and wiped his hand on his jeans. 

“I forgot to set my alarm and my mom had to wake me up and I shoved my water bottle in my backpack and ran like the entire way here and my water was open!” He leaned over and sighed

“Talk about bad luck, can you feel it in the air? Is the world ending?” He laughed at Ned’s drama. 

“I don’t think the worlds ending, but I do have something interesting for us to do today.” reaching into his backpack and he pulled out the pill bottle full of the iridescent liquid. 

“Peter we don’t do drugs” he said it with a shake of the head and bearly concealed mirth. 

“It’s not pills” with a dramatic eye roll he held it up and gave a conspiratorial look. 

“Okay so I think I’m venomous” it was said in a whisper and a shrug. 

“What!?” Ned wasn’t good a staying under the radar. He slid the bottle back into his front pocket and people turned to stare. 

“We should test it after school, I’ll meet you in the band room after I snag the things we need from lab.” It was said with a finality as the bell was just about to ring in 3 2 1... 

“I’ll see you later.” Ned still had the excited look on his face as he almost sang the words and ran off. 

He had first period calculus with Michelle and slid into the seat next to her, she was calm and collected vs his rush to slip into his seat. She didn’t look up from her book until he was settled in his seat with the correct notebooks in front of him. She gestured towards her ears when he remembered his headphones and yanked them out. He forgot about them when he was wearing them and Ned knew he could hear him and never asked him to take them out. 

“Thanks MJ” He was stilling getting used to her nickname, with him and Ned she decided to never answer to anything but MJ. He couldn’t be sure if friends were like that considering his lack of experience with such. 

“If you get detention again I have to spend decathlon with Flash and he’s even more unbearable without you there. I think he has a crush on you or something.” She spoke with no enthusiasm but he could feel her intentions, she was making a joke. But something about the joke made him flustered he couldn’t tell if it was the fact that she was making a joke or if it was the subject matter. 

“So you think he’s pulling my pigtails.” He smiles at her matching the jest of her intentions. Her face was still blank, uninterested but he knew better. For a spilt second she broke the facade and smiled the tiniest bit. 

“Get to work Parker.” She turned back to the front of the room. 

“My friends call me Peter.” She smiled again and the bell rang. 

School did not pass quickly, with the lack of sleep and panic over the fact that his powers were not as harmless and neighborly as he thought they were. He trudged through his classes, hardly listening and barely keeping his eyes open. 

Every time a teacher even thought about calling on him for an answer he snapped to attention. His senses were more useful then he thought at the beginning. When he was first getting used to his powers he tended to ignore the feelings and assumed they were some form of anxiety. But they grew stronger and the more he listened to them the more useful they became. 

It was easy to sneak supplies out of chemistry class as he knew exactly when no one was looking. If a criminal had his powers it would make their job so much easier an the thought of that made him so thankful he would rather carry a burden than risk what a stranger would’ve done in his position.

The final bell finally rung and for the first time that day he ran to his destination. Neds last class was closer to the band room than his was and was already sitting on the floor by the time he arrived. His backpack was almost dry but his books sat beside him. 

“I’m so excited I’m shaking, can you see how much I’m shaking, do you think your going to turn into a spider or grow extra limbs or produce or own webbing?” His hands were mildly shaking.

“This is so cool” he sighed wistfully. 

“Do you think if you bite me I’ll get powers also? Like vampire style?”

“God I hope not” 

“We should test it, bite me” his eyes were sparkling and he actually wanted me to bite him. 

“Make it quick I’m not great with pain.” He held out his hand and closed his eyes. 

“What if I’m super venomous and kill you? We need to do real tests before we start being ridiculous.” Equipment was being emptied from his backpack. 

“But peter it’s my dream.” 

“My dream includes not accidentally killing my best friend.” The bottle was set on the stack of books and then opened. 

“Alright lets make some notes.” Peter looked into the bottle

“ liquid is still iridescent even after sitting for over 15 hours, has a slight sweet smell and consistency slightly thicker than water. If not for the shine could be consistent with water or runny spit.” Ned was taking notes quickly. 

“I produced the liquid by thinking about the fact that I could produce it. No pressure was needed in making the liquid” Ned stoped taming notes for a second and looked at him. 

“Were you hungry or anxious. We don’t know what could be affecting the production.” He shrugged his shoulders 

“Maybe your brain chemistry is more like a predator now.” 

“I had just eaten and got home from patrol, wasn’t in danger and wasn’t hungry.” Peter pulled 

“maybe you should bite something and check?” He said it without care 

“Ned what if I killed it! I’m not gonna just kill a cat or something!”

“What if it’s a paralytic and they don’t die?” 

“Still not gonna risk it.” Peter pulled a beaker from his bag and poured the venom inside it.

“Well the only other way is liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry and we don’t have the tools to do that.” Ned was annoyed with me but I wasn’t about to hurt anyone including an animal in the name of science.

“What if we get someone’s blood and try the blood clotting test. It’s usually done with snake venom but it’s worth a shot” Ned inflated and then deflated. 

“Where are we gonna get blood?! I don’t know anyone willing to stab themself for science.” That gave him an idea. 

“I think I know a guy.” He would totally do it, he had to. No one loved spider-man more than him. 

“What! Who?” Ned looked shocked and rightfully so, he never told him about meeting Deadpool as it had been one of the weirdest most unexplainable things.

“Deadpool” Ned gave a strangled gasp. 

“How do you know him? Isn’t he like crazy?” 

“Well kinda, ya I guess. Ya he is but like in a nice way. He loves spider-man. Says we’re twins and soul mates and all kinds of stuff.” He plugged the beaker with a lid and tossed the pill bottle in the trash. 

“We should still test the ph and write down any theories based on known facts.” Ned nodded and smiled.

“I’ll follow your lead, you’ve always had me beat in the organic sciences.” 

They worked and talked until it became to late. Peter promised to share the news right away if Deadpool agreed to be his test subject. He rushed out of the school to put on his costume, he had an mercenary to find.


	3. Chapter 3

The wind was cold and the chill invaded his body with a vengeance. He only had one more hour to look and he still hadn’t finished his homework. Somehow something kept coming up that kept him from fulfilling his mission. A thief here a domestic dispute there and no Deadpool. He followed his senses using his spidey sense to make a trail but it seemed just as he was getting closer someone was in trouble and he couldn’t ignore that. But he was running out of time and the need to find out about his powers was fueling him. 

Closer, closer, he landed on the side of a building his body unnaturally still and inhuman looking. Someone was singing and dancing, he could hear the footsteps feel the skip in their step. 

It was Deadpool and he was close, only a couple buildings away. Jumping onto the next building was second nature and when he launched himself into the air he curled into a tight ball and spun like a cannon ball until uncurling seconds before landing in a crouch, right in front of Deadpool. He screamed like a girl and fluttered his hands like wings.

“This is why you’re my favorite super hero” He swooned and threw himself onto his hands an knees in front of peter. It was strange being above Deadpool he was one of the largest and most muscular men he had ever seen. But Deadpool’s carefree attitude helped him from being to intimidating. 

“Why were you looking for me spider-babe you need something special?” The eyebrow wiggle was visible through the mask. 

“Well, I uh.. need a favor. And it’s not just any favor but like kinda important.” He felt more like peter Parker than spider-man in that moment. 

“Oh, is it kinky?” There was another eyebrow wiggle. 

“I am most definitely in love with you but I’m gonna be honest I don’t know how old you are or how iron-dad will feel about us being more than friends.” He bowed and his voice got watery. 

“Please forgive me my love! I’ll do anything you ask. Even that one thing. And you know how I feel about unicorns.” Now he was dramatically crying. 

“I uh need some of your blood.” It was said rushed. 

“Oohh why didn’t you say yes earlier when I asked if it was kinky!How much do you need and do I get a hug.” He scrambled to his feet and tried to hug him with wide arms. 

“I just need blood for some tests and don’t want anyone asking any questions.” Peter continued to back up as Deadpool walked closer. 

“Questions?! Nobody’s asking any questions except for me because I am mad curious, are you a mad scientist now? has iron-dad cut you off because you’ve been hanging out with me, is this Romeo and Juliet? Catch me I’m swooning.” He proceeds to fall without being caught. 

“I think I’m venomous.” He said before he thought about it and immediately froze over. There was something about saying it aloud for the second time that day that made it more real. He cringed under the mask. 

Deadpool stilled and then shot up with extreme energy and jumped higher than should be possible for someone his size and weight. He started dancing and sung the chorus for tainted love. Before again jumping in front of him. 

“This is the coolest thing that ever happened, I might swoon again? You should bite me.” He took off his glove and waved it in front of peters face. 

“I think I might prefer testing on blood first... I have no idea what the effects could be. You could like die or something.” 

The bellowing laughter that flowed his statement made Peter jump in the air. Deadpool was almost completely unpredictable, it was like he never made a decision to do anything. He reacted to the world in a way that wasn’t decided by fate or surroundings. He was strange to interact with. 

“You’re talking like you never read my comics and watched my movies! I can’t die sweet-pie I’m entirely unkillable. Everything grows back! and I do mean everything.” Peter wanted to nod because honestly he was so curious, but it was dangerous. 

“This is the fastest way to know how your new kickass power works and honestly if it does kill me that could be a relief, I’ve lived a good life, killed a lot of people, been killed by a lot of people and tooooo die by you’re side is such a heavenly way to die.” He started to sing again. 

“I don’t want to kill anyone and that includes you.” But this was smart, it could get immediate results and Deadpool couldn’t die... could he? 

“Take my hand my love and do what you must.” 

“Are you sure this is fine?” 

“Fine?! Helping you is a dream come true.” He took Deadpool’s hand and lifted his mask over his nose. The thought of what he was about to do made fluid flood into his mouth and before he could change his mind he bit down onto the exposed flesh. His teeth clamped in a way that wasn’t possible, pushing past skin easily and venom flooding into flesh. 

There was a sound, a sound he new all to well. But the rush of the bite and the feeling of his teeth grasping wasn’t something he could stop yet. The prey wasn’t immobilized yet he hadn’t injected enough venom. The hand was growing weak and before he could release on his own he was yanked away with metal hands. 

This was the first time he had been taken off guard in a long time. It was like time had slowed and the earth was tilted. He was high with the rush of the venom. There was blood on his mouth and on his teeth, he ran his tongue over his teeth tasting the mixture of blood and venom. 

“What the hell is going on here? Peter can you hear me.” He was being shaken but his head felt heavy and tired. 

“Answer me! PETER!” The volume at which his name was yelled broke his stupor. The world came into startling focus, he could hear everything and see everything but all he could taste was the blood. Deadpool was on the ground unmoving and silent. 

Peter yanked himself from Iron mans grasp yelped throwing himself onto the ground next to him. 

“Wade! WADE!” He didn’t often use his real name it was easier to not think of him as a person but as what his costume represents. He put a hand on Deadpool’s chest to feel for anything, hopefully a heartbeat. 

“What the fuck is going on? Hey Pete get up, he’s not dead. My scanners are saying he’s just paralyzed.” 

“Paralyzed.” He choked on the word. 

“And speaking of paralysis, if you don’t call your aunt right now I’m going to be pushed down the stairs of your apartment building, and you live of the 20th floor.” Tony wasn’t yelling anymore he speaking normally but there was a twinge of unease he could normally hide better. 

“Call her right this second and I’ll grab Mr. mercenary here, we’ll take him to the tower and check on him. Ya?” 

“Okay..”

The phone call with May was short he hasn’t been late from patrol in a long time and while it was only 11:43 she wasn’t taking any bullshit. 

“I’m with Mr. Stark and I need his help with something so could I spend the night at the tower.” There must have been a tint of desperation in his voice because of her response. 

“Okay.. but he needs to call me the minute he has a free minute and if you are late for school tomorrow you are both in so much trouble.” 

Tony had Deadpool slung over his shoulders and waved a hand a peter expectantly. 

“Grab on spiderling I don’t trust you by yourself right now.” 

“I can get to the tower on my own.” 

“Don’t care, grab on. We got places to be.” It was an awkward affair using his sticky ness to hang onto the front of iron man while he carried Deadpool’s dead weight over his shoulders. 

When they landed on the balcony he unstuck and wandered inside. Tony threw Deadpool’s body onto the couch and allowed the armor to disintegrate around him. 

“You, bed now! I need to have a super fun phone call with your aunt and if your late for school I’m in trouble.” 

“ I didn’t do my homework.” 

“Then do your homework, and go to bed before I have an aneurism.” 

“I left my backpack at school.” Tony glared at him. 

“Now we get to wake up super early so you have time to finish in the morning.” He stood over Deadpool’s prone body on the couch. 

“Should we talk about it.” Peter rubbed his hands together as if cold. 

“Nope bed, now.” He rubbed his eyes. 

“I’ll pick you up from school and we can talk then.” Peters stomach grumbled. 

“Can I eat first?” He used his smallest voice. Tony waved his hand and didn’t respond. He had already pulled out a tablet and was typing furiously. 

Peter toasted frozen waffles and ate them dry. He could see tony typing and feel Deadpool’s body twitching on the couch... twitching. He dropped the waffle in his hand and flipped in front of the couch. Tony twitched violently in his seat.

“Oh my god kid I can’t handle when you do that.” 

“He’s moving.” He snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“Wade are you awake?” He kept snapping.

“Yes mom, I’d love some candy.” He raised a weak hand.

“Love you spidey.” The relief he felt spread through his entire body and a tightness he didn’t know was let go. Behind him Tony put his tablet down. 

“You, bed, now. I’m gonna get you up obscenely early.” He ran out of the lounge and sprinted into the guest room before throwing himself in bed. He took off the suit and kicked it off the bed. He was asleep before he heard the end of Tony and Mays talk which mostly consisted of Tony covering for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work while bored, I thought about this story while running a 5k tho so please forgive me if it makes no sense.


End file.
